I'm not that girl
by love2rite
Summary: Oneshot based on the Wicked song by the same name.  A rare fic for me because although I do think Will is handsome, Jack's my guy but I thought the story worked better this way, savvy?


Being an adorer of Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't usually write much about female OC's being madly in love with Will but I've been listening to my Wicked soundtrack a lot and the song "I'm not that girl" inspired me to write this. I would love to write one either from Jack or Elizabeth's point of view based on the song "No good deed" but I'm not sure where to start. Anyway, here's this and now I need to go to bed. Hope you like.

* * *

It was dusk and Matilda had been sent out to retrieve her father from one of the few taverns in Port Royal. She didn't want to see him drunk so she went to the docks instead and crouched by the edge of the water, leaning against one of the dock's pilings for support.

Her thoughts drifted to earlier when she'd tripped in the street and when everyone else just laughed at her, two rough and warm hands took hold of her arms and helped her to her feet. She'd looked up at him and instantly blushed when she realized how handsome he was and her stomach fluttered with joy when she realized he was holding one of her hands, bowing over it politely and placing an equally polite kiss on the back of it. He'd introduced himself as Will Turner, but she already knew who he was. She'd seen him from her hiding place on the stairs when her father, Jordan Brown, took him in as an apprentice but they'd never actually met.

He let go of her hand and she thought he would walk away but he crouched to pick up all her parcels, placing them in her basket and when he handed the basket back to her, their hands brushed. Of course, Matilda blushed again and stuttered as she tried to thank him and give her name.

Her mother always did say she was so stupid when it came to boys and although her words hurt, Matilda had to admit that she was right. She got tongue tied around any male that wasn't one of her brothers and even they made her stutter sometimes. It was mainly because it surprised her when handsome boys talked to her because she knew she was nothing special. Her clothes were plain, just like her. Her mousy brown hair was always tucked sensibly into her cap and her face was horribly freckled. Her nose wasn't one of those cute ones that turned up, nor was it the sort of straight, elegant nose. It was just…well a nose. Her mother always scolded her for vanity anytime she was found scrutinizing her appearance and would say a nose isn't meant to be pretty, it's just there to smell and take in air.

But she was still a girl of marriageable age and she _did_ notice handsome lads. Will Turner, apart from being as good looking as he was, was kind, well mannered and soft spoken. He was just what she would love in a husband. She was so tired of the unkind words of her parents, brothers, sisters and many townspeople. Mr. Turner was one of the precious few who had ever been kind to her, but Matilda was no fool. She knew Mr. Turner was kind to everyone and it didn't mean anything but she did sometimes fancy that maybe he did return her affections. Wouldn't that be something, if he fancied her? That would be lovely!

But no, she knew it couldn't be and her heart ached at the onset of the reality that Mr. Turner wouldn't pick her. She knew exactly what he desired, a young woman with a lovely smile, lovely figure and golden brown hair with a gentle curl. _That_ was the girl he set his sights on and heaven knew she wasn't that girl.

No, she wouldn't wish, she would even start because she knew the pain it would bring when she came back to her senses. She knew who he really wanted, who he loved…and she wasn't that girl.

* * *

Here's the lyrics if you've never heard the song.

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:


End file.
